Laetitia Stipendia
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: Alegres Recompensas. Parece ser que Edward obtuvo el premio a sus esfuerzos, después de todo. Por lo menos Alphonse está con él. PostCoS, Elricest, Lime.


Laetitia Stipendia 

(Alegres Recompensas)

R

Elricest

Fluff, Smut & Angst.

Descripción: plotbunny rápido de 5 AM

Advertencias: Nada de resúmenes previos sólo no lo lean con sus hermanitos pequeños. Ah! Y está sin betear. se protege de los abucheos y tomatazos de todos

Deseos de Lynx: (copiados sin ninguna vergüenza de los usuales "deseos de Rio") Gócenlo. Enjoy. Como "Enjoy the Silence", o algo así.

_-Traje galletas…_

_-Pase, por favor._

_-¿Cómo está nuestro enfermo?_

_Noah dudó un segundo antes de contestar, neutra la voz:_

_-En su habitación… mejorando._

Era confortable estar ahí, recostado entre sábanas cálidas, sintiendo a Al haciendo pasar su cabello entre los dedos, acariciando su cabeza en círculos. Abrió los ojos, algo dolorido al principio por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, pero contento de encontrar la amable mirada verde de su amor sobre él.

-Cuidado… aún duele un poco.- movió su brazo en el cabestrillo a un costado, quitándoselo de encima.

- Llevo tres meses cuidándote. - el muchacho se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, apenas lo suficiente para tocarle la nariz con la suya. Sonrió.- No necesitas recordármelo…

_-Aún no entiendo… ¿está durmiendo, entonces? –Grace abrió la bolsa de tela en que había traído las galletas, aún tibias._

_-Quizá. _

_-¿Y el cohete? Supongo que sigue donde quedó… _

_-Bien, Edward no está en condiciones de ir a buscarlo.- Noah cogió una galleta y se levantó a cerrar la ventana mientras la mordisqueaba.- Parece que va a llover._

-Ven…- susurró, acercándolo con su mano sana. Se quedaron así unos instantes, abrazados, hasta que los dedos tibios de Edward indagando bajo su camisa fueron señal de las intenciones de este.

-¿Seguro? Tienes el brazo quebrado…- se permitió el lujo de dudar unos instantes, ahogando una exclamación cuando sintió las caricias sobre sus pezones.

-Al, he estado en peores condiciones… quiero que me toques… lo he extrañado tanto… ¿lo harías por mi?

Su única respuesta fue un beso intenso, profundo, y Ed agradeció mentalmente por su poder de convencimiento.

_-Me temo que no puede entrar a verlo… no creo que sea conveniente. No quiere saber nada del mundo exterior. Munich siempre lo asfixió._

_-Oh, es una pena. Y ahora, después de ese horrible accidente… bien, al menos trata de que pruebe las galletas. Las hice para él, ¿sabes?_

_-No debió molestarse.- sonrió Noah, comprensiva._

-¡Ah! Espera…- capturó unos instantes los labios de Al, gimiendo bajito, mientras este movía lento la mano cerrada sobre su erección.- N… no juegues…

Al, silencioso como siempre que dormían juntos, se limitó a introducirle dos dedos humedecidos, estimulándole en círculos mientras su otra mano se perdía al interior de su propio pantalón.

-Te amo, ¿sabes?- murmuró Ed, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentirse penetrado, invadido por su hermano.

-Yo también… yo también… - susurró Al moviéndose en su interior.

_-En cinco minutos más será hora de su medicina._

_-Pobre, con esas quemaduras que tuvo seguro quedarán cicatrices horribles._

_-Ah… si sólo fueran las quemaduras.- Noah miró sus zapatos, algo nostálgica.- Como sabrá, aquel cohete nunca despegó del todo…_

Se aferró a su espalda con la única mano que tenía disponible, rasguñando un poco en la fuerza de su agarre. Gemía con abandono, mal que mal, estaban solos en casa. El placer, el calor, la presión… todo conjugándose dentro de sí hasta niveles inalcanzables. Su excitación atrapada contra el cuerpo de Al, rozándose contra su piel… Gritó mientras alcanzaban el éxtasis juntos, sintiendo sus entrañas llenarse con la semilla de su hermano mientras la suya le manchaba el vientre.

_- Lo horrible es que Alfons murió para que Edward viviera y subiera al maldito aparato. _

_-Yo no lo llamaría vida. Edward está vivo, pero no está con nosotros. No logro hacer que vuelva a la realidad._

_-Por favor avísame si ves alguna mejoría. Este muchacho me tiene muy preocupada._

_-Descuide, lo haré._

Por fin estaban juntos, si. Que importaba que fuera en el horrible Munich si por fin estaban juntos.

_Y la casera salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de si. Noah aprovechó para tomar los frascos de pomada cicatrizante del aparador. En el umbral de la habitación de Edward, debió combatir su egoísta dolor para animarse a trasponerlo._

_-Es hora de tus curaciones.- se sentó en la cama, a su lado, observando con tristeza la mirada vacía de ojos inamovibles. De ojos amarillo sucio, de amplias pupilas inexpresivas fijas en el techo. Sabía que él no la estaba escuchando, pero necesitaba aferrarse a alguna farsa de normalidad. _

_Lo vio arquearse un poco, vio en su rostro de piedra blanca algo parecido a la paz por una fracción de segundo._

_Se levantó a buscar algo para limpiar el semen que estaba segura que encontraría manchándole las piernas. _

-Finis-

Resumen: Alfons murió, el cohete se reventó y el querido pequeño Alphonse sigue en Lizenburg llorando por su hermano, sin saber cuantos motivos tiene en verdad para hacerlo.

Si, soy cruel. Y no, la disposición de las cursivas no es accidental.

Si pueden, reléanlo con "Sleeping with Ghosts" de Placebo al fondo… que con esa canción lo escribí XD No sé ustedes, pero a mi me gusta… o me gustaba. se va a llorar a un rincón ¿Por qué será que odio todo lo que escribo apenas lo acabo?


End file.
